Lenneth Valkyrie's Contest History
Who is Lenneth Valkyrie? Lenneth Valkyrie is a valkyrie and the primary protagonist of the Enix video game title Valkyrie Profile as well as the Square Enix remake, Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth. In both games, Lenneth is a recently awakened warrior-maiden that Odin has served with the task of recruiting the souls of deceased warriors, or einherjar from the world of mortal men, Midgard, so that they may assist in the war against Surt, and prevent the destruction of Asgard in Ragnarock. Lenneth is a goddess of fate along with her two sisters (Silmeria and Hrist) and they all share the same body. In C Ending of Valkyrie Profile, she is referred to as the primary ego. A loyal servant, she does as she is asked until she one day discovers that while she had been "sleeping", her soul had been reborn in Midgard as a girl named Platina, and had once been in love with a human named Lucian. Odin gives her body to Hrist after she regains her memories, but through the efforts of Arngrim, Mystina and Lezard, she is eventually returned to Lenneth. After returning, Lenneth confronts Loki and in the process discovers that her rebirth, using a homunculus with half-elven/half-human blood, granted her powers surpassing those of Odin, giving her the power of creation. After killing Loki, Lenneth restored Lucian to life, and the two were able live together in peace with Lenneth as the Lord of Creation. Lenneth returns in Valkyrie Profile: Silmeria as her future self. To stop the deterioration of her world caused by Lezard Valeth, who used the time traveling device built in Dipan, she joins Alicia, Hrist, Rufus and the others to stop the madman. Later Lenneth loses her body thanks to Lezard using the Sovereign's Rite on her and her sisters. Her soul is then captured and imprisoned in an ice prison. Lezard intended to merge his and her souls into one but was stopped by Alicia, Brahms, Rufus and Arngrim. With the help of Brahms, Alicia and the three valkyries merged into one soul. In the ending of Valkyrie Profile: Silmeria during the ending sequence after the credits, the four souls are shown to have become separate again. Another scene shows Rufus traveling through Coriander Village, where he encounters a little girl who bears an uncanny resemblance to Alicia, suggesting she may have been reincarnated after the souls separated. What became of Silmeria and Hrist remains in question, but it is safe to assume Lenneth returned to the future to resume her role as Lord of Creation. (Writeup courtesy of Wikipedia) Lenneth Valkyrie's Contest History Win-Loss Record: 0-2 Summer 2006 Contest - Spazer Division - 3 Seed * Spazer Round 1 --- Lost to (3) Rikku, 27704 25.00% - 83124 75.00% * Extrapolated Strength --- 58th Place 15.50% As hardcore a fanbase as Valkyrie Profile has, they couldn't muster up enough to prevent Lenneth from getting embarrassed, though the silver lining of entrants like Lenneth was that in a normal bracket, characters like Lenneth would have little chance of making it in. At least the Valkyrie Profile fans got to see their star on the home page for a day. Summer 2013 Contest - Division 9 - 5 Seed * Division 9 Round 1 --- 3rd place, 7056 30.00% - (23) Weighted Companion Cube, 8979 38.18% - (14) Claptrap, 7483 31.82% Given her performance in 2006 and no reason for her to be stronger it was expected Lenneth would finish in a very distant third. Instead she became the only third place character to achieve 30% of the vote and for a very brief moment looked like she would take second during the night with only the morning vote saving Claptrap from further embarrassment. Some people wondered maybe she was SFF by Rikku in 2006, while it is debatable it does mean she is more than very weak fodder now. Category:Contest Histories